Harry Potter and the Alternate demension
by MoonNiki
Summary: 3pairs of couples are transported to an Alternate demension . Where they meet their love ones that are dead. Where there are New dangers and they are dead there. Harry, Ron, Hermione ,Ginny , Luna and Neville face New challenges. Stay Tuned. Slightly Dumbledore banishing
1. Where Are We?

**IN this story Severus is Hermiones Uncle and all **

**her friends know it. I always imagined the shocked look in his face **

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

-IN another dimension-

There are a few people that have survived the torments of Lord Voldemort. Houses, towns, buildings all gone or ruined. Families separated, or killed. People- Raped, or murdered. Nothing is the same. War has happened. And only a stupid person would try to take some hero from another dimension into theirs. GUESS…..

That was Albus Dumbledore

There is a reason too, it is because of the supposed "hero" that died years ago

James and Lily Potter lost their 1 year old son Harry James Potter, the same happened to Neville Longbottom.

* * *

-In the Order Of Phoenix-

Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. The members were: Sirius Black, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Benjy Fenwick, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Rubeus Hagrid, Hestia Jones, Alice Longbottom, Frank Longbottom,

Remus Lupin, Dorcas Meadowes, Minerva McGonagall, Marlene McKinnon, Alastor"Mad-Eye" Moody, Sturgis Podmore, James Potter, Lily Potter (née Evans), Fabian Prewett, Gideon Prewett, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Molly Weasley

The meeting Began-

"Greetings everyone Order is in Session…. You get it," said Dumbledore trying to lighten the mood. Since everyone is a bit gloomy.

"Har har, We don't have time for this Albus, Get on with it!" said with a snarl on Mad Eye face. Some chuckled to this

"I was trying to make a joke but ok. Greeting everyone I know these years have been hard and many have sadly died. However I have found a solution, though some of you I know will not agree but it is for the Greater good." Explained Albus

"What is the solution" asked Minerva Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts

"I have found a ritual to summon a hero that has defeated voldemort in another time space…." Albus was cut of by Lily and Remus who yelled out "That Kidnapping someone!"

"Albus thats kidnapping someone for our own advantage. When the person comes he or she won't help us. It would be more like go against us for what we did!" said Remus

"I agree with Remus here thats Kidnapping and I won't stand for it" agreed Lily crossing her arms and looking angry.

Some shifted in her gaze

"But lily-flower we don't have much hope to survive this war we need help, both of you please consider it," James practically begged Remus and Lily

"No but If you all want to do it fine, but don't drag me down when The "HERO" doesn't want to help us because we kidnap him or her from their own world! Yelled Lily at everyone. She then left the room to go to the kitchen with Remus Following her.

There was silence then out of nowhere Dumbledore says

"Shall we continue"

…..

* * *

-IN Harry's Dimensión-

It has been a year since Harry Potter and his friends defeated Voldemort and his Death Eaters. His Friends Luna lovegood, Neville longbottom, Ginny Weasley and his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Now since the war is over, they all make their lives- Ron and Hermione Married, Neville is engaged to Ginny and Luna and Harry are married. Life was fine though sometimes they still remember their loved ones.

One day Hermione and Ron decided to have a group picnic with all their friends under a Sakura tree in a park.

* * *

No One POV--

In the middle of the park, Ron was unfolding a blanket to put on top of the grass while Hermione was coming his way with the food basket.

Ron finished putting the final touches on the blanket and sat down putting rocks on the side for it not to blow away. Hermione then sat on the blanket, pulled Ron down and they started putting plates and bottles on it.

"Everything is ready Love" said Ron to Hermione

"It Perfect Ron Thank You," said Hermione smiling at him

"Lets just put wards up so the reporters won't bother us ok?" said Ron to his Beautiful wife

"Wonderful Idea Ron"

Ron stood up and went to each corner that coincidentaly had a sakura tree. He started putting wards up throughout the four sakura trees like a square shape to prevent reporters trying to get an interview from any of their friends.

While putting the wards up Ron and Hermione heard a **POP** and their standing were Neville and Ginny.

"Hello Ginny, Neville how are you both?" asked Hermione who was going towards them for a hug.

"Fine just hungry for the picnic to start" said Neville

"Hey sis, mate, have you heard of Harry and Luna," asked Ron asking Neville since Ginny was occupied by hugging Hermione.

"They should be here by now," said Neville and with that sentence another **POP** came and there was Harry and Luna smiling at them all

"Hi guys what up," asked a smiling Harry too brightly with Luna who was shining

"Um Did you get some kisses because you seem shiny," Joked Neville.

Which in result brough silence then laughter.

* * *

-IN The Different Dimension

"Now I know some people might disagree with this reutal with blood"

Pointy looking at Lily and Remus, "However it is necessary,for the Greater Good, let us begin" said Albus

In the middle of the room there was a pot full of water. Five People- James, Frank, Severus, Minerva and also Albus were in a circle surrounding the pot. They all pricked their finger to let a drop of blood onto the water. Albus began chanting the enchantment- "Arra ROO TAki NAbi Heroouuuu" (slightly embarrassed I might add)

Sirius and some others was struggling not laughing since he was shaking while watching his headmaster saying that weird enchantment.

It all stopped when they all saw clouds surrounding them the room started spinning with gushes of wind. People had to hold on things to stop themselves from flying away. When suddenly they heard a big explosion.

* * *

-In Harry's Dimensión-No one POV-

Everyone was having a blast

Harry was sitting in the blanket next to luna holding her hand. Ron had Hermione on his lap which at first made her blush red as a tomato( she was still not used to it)

Neville and Ginny where sitting next to each other with Neville's arm wrapped around her. They were chattering around

When all of a sudden a gush of wind passed by. The girls started getting cold

"Don't You all feel slightly colder?" asked Ginny as she was shaking slightly. "Yeah"Hermione agreed with Ginny while Ron was hugging her closer to warm her up.

" Yes I agree though I think I know Why" said Luna with a dreamy look pointing to the sky up ahead.

Everyone turned their heads to see what she was pointing at. What they saw was coming their way.

* * *

Boys POV--

Harry,Ron and Neville went pale as what they saw. The sky dark, a giant tornado coming their way. They looked at each other at the same time and first thing they thought were 'Protect the Girls'. They all pulled Hermione Ginny and Luna in the center of the blanket and huddled together holding tight, closing their eyes hoping the wards would protect them.

They felt the tornado coming closer and wished for the best.

* * *

Girls POV-

Hermione, Ginny and Luna Saw the tornado and paled.

They all closed are eyes, and felt as the boys pulled us together in a huddle

Hermione felt Ron hug her with the rest. We hugged each other as the boys huddled us together.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna opened their eyes, peaked through the boys shoulders and saw the tornado come closer and closer and saw no more.

* * *

-Different Dimension POV-

The wind stopped when the sound was heard. They looked at the spot and saw the bodies of 3 boys and 3 girls.

"What's going on Albus why are there 6 people here, there was only supposed to be the so called 'hero' that would save us not children!" Yelled Miniver to Albus

"I do not know Minerva it was only supposed to bring the person that defeated him not bring these people, however we should identify them quickly before they wake up." said Albus, right when he finished the boys they presume started twitching.

"Too Late Albus, Wands out everybody!"Yelled Sirius to everyone

What they say was unbelievable. The first boy that woke up had untidy black hair, bright green eyes and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead and wears round eyeglasses. The second had Red Weasley hair and was taller than the first and built with freckles. The Third was slightly taller than the red- head, built, and had brown hair.

The first boy impressed everyone when he pulled his wand out in an instant and ordered the Red haired boy to wake up the girls.

"RON Hurry up and wake them up, Neville help me out here," Said The Darked haired Boy

Everyone gasped when they heard the names the first boy said. Everyone thought 'RON, NEVILLE!, What is going on?"

While the rest was distracted with what they heard 'Ron' started waking up the girls

"Hermione, Ginny, Luna wake up, wake up," whispered in their ears until they woke up

They sat up confused when suddenly they noticed the people watching them.

The girls gasped and took their wand out fast. The Order was stunned, there standing was a girl that had dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. To her right was bushy brown hair and brown eyes. To the blonds Left had long bright red hair and bright brown eyes

Boys pulled the girls slightly behind their back. Since it was dark they couldn't see that well. All they saw where wants our and a big bright light only on them.

The black hair boy said " Where are we? Who are You people come out!,"

'Ron" said " There probably Death Eaters Watch out, all of you" in disgust.

The Order was offended these people though they were death Eaters, however Albus butted in, He went closer so they'd see him in the light and said"No one is a Death Eater let's calm down no.." He never finished the sentence because there was a gasp from that group. The girls were pulled directly behind the boys when they saw him. All of the boys eyes hardened at the sight of Albus

The black haired boy looked confused and yelled "Albus?!, Have you no shame Death eater Dressing up as that old man Albus!" He looked furious

. . . . .

The Order was confused but at the same time angry that these kids disrespect their Headmaster.

James yelled " HOW DARE YOU!"

Sirius was angry and yelled "WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

Both at the same time yelled at the kids.

When the other boy that kept silent for most of the time yelled at them back "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL HIM TO WATCH HIS MOUTH WHEN YOU ALL ARE DEATH EATERS!"

* * *

-Harrys Dimensión Group POV-

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL HIM TO WATCH HIS MOUTH WHEN YOU ALL ARE DEATH EATER!" Yelled Neville mad that they accused Harry of being disrespectful.

Right in front of them was a death eater disguised as Albus Dumbledore whom Harry lost respect for his headmaster when he continued to send harry back to the dursleys and hide everything from him even Potter Manor that he now lives with his wife Luna. Though they all hate dumbledore it was still wrong for them to Polyjudje themselves as him.

"We are not Death Eaters and we would appreciate if you put you wand down and we explain some things," Said a look alike MINERVA?

A gasp was heard and they all knew from who it came from

"YOU DEATH EATER SCUM HOW DARE YOU POLYJUICE YOURSELF AS HER! Yelled Hermione with tears when she looked at her favorite teacher and almost mother figure. Hermione looked ready to fight as she was trying to get through Ron to attack the woman.

Ron grabbed Hermione by the waist and whispered in her ear "Wait a bit love I know you miss her but we first need an explanation wait a bit," Hermione was crying on his shoulder now.

The look alike Minerva looked shocked

Ron glared at her through hermione's hair and he glared at 'Minerva'

" Now look what you did, You made her cry by using HER DEAD PROFESSOR as your disguise!"

Luna put her hand upon Harry's shoulder and spoke loud and clear "No Ron, They are not death eaters- they all have the same Wrackspurt when we last saw them however there are new ones here and slightly different color."

Everyone Except her friends were thinking the same thing 'Wrackspurt?'

Ginny finally said "IF You want us to talk and explain then You all hidden in the shadows come out or I'll blast you out of the shadows!"

BY her posture it looked like she was ready to pounce which was much since she was behind Neville.

Harry, Ron , Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville all saw people coming out of the shadows and they gasp at what they saw. One by one people started coming out of the shadows.

Harry rasped out with tears building up "Sirius"

Neville whispered "mum, dad"

"Uncles"

"Professors"

"Uncle Sev"

People that they mention looked shocked for a minute then hid it well

One by one everyone was in front of them.

Albus coughed and said "Now that we got that cleared up tell us about yourselves, we don't know you. Who are you all?"

Silence was met

"Well since no one is gonna talk then I will introduce myself since I think Im dead here because it would be weird to have two me's, My name was Luna Lovegood.

"Hello My name was Hermione Granger,"

"Hi, I am still Ginny Weasley."

There were some gasp heard from the crowd of orders however needless to say the Order was confused was, still?. Then who are these girls.

* * *

No one POV--

"Still, was- then who are you now" asked Albus sweating slightly since the names of those girls were dead here.

"Well first you have to wait and hear what the boys are called then we will tell you are actual names now." snapped Ginny

That shushed them all. Neville smirked and thought his fiance was the best then he coughed and said "As my Fiance just said Please be quiet and you will hear her new name, My name is Neville Longbottom"

There was a gasp and Neville saw his parents crying unable to speak

Neville smiled sadly at them then looked away.

Ginny was smiling " That's right My name is Ginny soon- to-be Longbottom, Hello"

"My name is Ron Weasley and Miss. Granger here is my wife, her name is Hermione Granger-Weasley." Ron said pulling his wife close to him and smiling.

Harry being the last one said "My name is Harry Potter and Luna lovegood is Mrs .Potter now whom is my darling Wife."

There were lost of Gasps but one called Harry's attention it was a woman with red hair and bright green eyes " Harry?"

Harry stood still and looked at her in confused and asked dumbly "How are you alive?'

* * *

_This story will continue next time _

_Thank you Karen for editing and reading for errors _

**_Why were they sent here? How will they react? Stay tuned_**

**_Update might take a while since I have homework and I plan on writing and editing takes time._**

**_Sorry If they are some missed things. Not everything is perfect._**


	2. Chapter 2 To Bad for the Order

Hello** everyone Last shown in the story **

**I know I take very long to update but don't worry I will try harder. However it might be hard with school and all. ALSO FOR GOLDEN 5 I STILL NEED TO FINISH SO BE AWARE AND THANK YOU FOR THE PERSON THAT SEND ME A COMMENT OF HAVING A BETA IM WORKING ON IT. SO THANK YOU.**

**Chapter 2 **

"_My name is Ron Weasley and Miss. Granger is my wife, her name is Hermione Granger-Weasley." Ron said Hugging his wife and smiling._

_Harry being the last one said "My name is Harry Potter and is my darling Wife though her name is now ."_

_There were lost of Gasps but one called Harry's attention it was a woman with red hair and bright green eyes " Harry?"_

_Harry stood still and looked at her in confused and asked "How are you alive?'_

* * *

NOONE POV of the other Dimension-

To say-Lily Potter was surprised and overjoyed that her child, her baby was, is alive. As was Alice Longbottom from the looks they were giving each other which were only looking at each other with tears dripping down their faces.

Lily stepped forward a bit and asked in a confused tone "What do you mean? How am I alive,?". She noticed that she was making a scene from the looks from everyone she was receiving. But she didn't care as she was looking over her baby. Her baby that was suddenly surrounded by his friends like a protective bubble. Harry looked like he was about to speak when Dumbledore interrupted the conversation "My dear, Why don't we all go to the living room as it seems they do not trust us, and are defensive."

Lily standing there looking at harry, nodded her head and said "Yes, Why don't we so we can talk this calmly,"

"We aren't going anywhere with you people!"Yelled a Furious Ron.

He was standing there with the famous "Weasley temper" they were all familiar with. Hermione was shaking a bit due to the sudden deja vue they all happen to have, since they got hurled in the storm winds. Ron saw this discomfort and stopped glaring at them to move over to hermione to check her over. But once Ron saw her shaking a bit, he hurriedly went to hug her and sooth her to calm down.

Dumbledore and everyone started giving reasons for all of them to go to the Great Hall, while Ron and Hermione were silently going to stand into the shadows.

* * *

After a while-Harry Dimensión-

Ron and Hermione were still in the shadows and keeping quiet as the rest of them were standing in front and listening and arguing with the order.

They all heard Albus talking however it went into their ears then left through the other. But what Albus said next angered Harry.

"Yes, so why don't we all go to the living room and they can ask questions and then we discuss the future plans on defeating Voldemort Once Again!" Cheered Dumbledore. A few order members cheered at this, however the thin line for harry snapped apart.

The atmosphere suddenly turned colder, The order heard a bang across the room and looked straight at Harry

Harry was shaking with anger, the rest did not look too far from that.

"Who do you think you are, deciding what my actions should be. This isn't even our world, why should we help you!.," Harry said with such forced it boomed over the room.

The order just started at harry with their jaws to the ground, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Harry's appearance changed forced by the anger he contained with- His green eyes that looked darker than the Avada Kedavra spell, his hair was bolting up with his glasses cracking a bit.

Harry was full of anger, the lights started to blink on and off. The order looked scared, they kept looking around as the lights started to fail them and huddled together. James quickly pulled Lily to him, Remus and Sirius got in the huddle too. The teachers were about to grab their wands and stupefy him when they noticed Harry's wife come toward him.

Click- Clack the noise of her shoes made when she walked towards him.

Luna came up to harry and put her arms around his neck and started to speak softly in his ear.

* * *

Harrys dimensión pov

All of us saw what was happening but we didn't want to intervene because they had it coming. However Luna knew she had to so she started walking towards Harry. She stopped in front of him and put her arms around his neck and She spoke and told him in his ear

"Harry my dear, don't lose your temper, we should see what they plan to do first,"

Harry's cracking magic started slowing down and then stopped. His feet touched the ground when he calmed down. He then started blinking rapidly and saw Luna in front of him and looked at her with love in his eyes. He started at her for a few seconds then turned his head to the "Order'

"We don't trust you all, You will not plan our lives again Albus, We will not fight for you," Said Harry with a deadly tone. The order looked shocked and were stilled for a few seconds until Minerva got out of her shock. She stepped forward with a look of disbelief and said "What? What do you mean planning your lives and why are you not going to help us,"

Hermione already stopped shaking when Minevera started speaking. She looked up at Ron who was protecting her from all. Then she looked through the crowd and her mind, and brain started working.

Harry was about to reply when he felt some wave of knowledge the went through him, Harry and the rest of them look at their backs and stare at hermione. But not before casting a Protego on themselves.

The order looked confused when the teenagers looked and turned to the Hermione.

* * *

**So what did you think also Happy Holidays and A Happy New Year. I am going to promise that I will update soon and do other things than always doing homework for school.**

**If you didn't know yet they are talking in sirius house.**

**Questions: Why are they looking at Hermione that way?**


	3. Chapter 3 Relaxing

**Hello, as you can see this is chapter 3 and I hope you will enjoy it. I AM ALSO SO HAPPY THAT I AM ACTUALLY UPDATING, I WONT FAIL. I PROMISE HOWEVER I AM STILL BUSY SO LETS HOPE. WELL GO ON READ :)**

* * *

**Harry's group looked at Hermione **

* * *

Harrys Dimensión

"Hermione, What is it," asked Ron looking her over. "I think I know what's going on here," said Hermione looking up at him. The rest looked at her expectantly as to see what she was about to say.

Hermione wearing her obvious face, she explained "It all makes sense now, Voldemort is still alive, Harry you are dead and your parents are alive. Dumbledore is still alive- they all look like they are fighting still by their clothes however it seems dumbledore lost his mind as he got a strange sensation to summon someone or someone he expected to see without consulting them and just bringing them by force. Is in it right albus,".

All of us looked up at dumbledore and saw him stiff a little but. They all saw this and got angry by the looks from it. "I knew it but first we need more information, since it seems this time is different from our time. However that would be if I wanted to help but right now I really don't want to,: Said Hermione in a menacing voice.

"Ummm ..well.." A dumbledore that tried to explain studdard

"Hey girl, Hermione, Don't question Albus," said James in a very rude way but the look of his fingers itching to tickle someone nearby.

"Mmm my aren't you rude, I'm glad harry got his personality from his **Slytherin Grandmother, and Gryffindor Grandfather, **than his mother or father since they are a bit too much sometimes but regardless Harry is his own person and that doesn't mean you get to control him albus." said Hermione in a serious face.

James was about to open his mouth and reply back when a patronus of a Lynx came bursting through with Kingsleys voice transmitting in an alarming voice "Death Eaters are bursting in the Ministry we need back up,"

The order looked at each other silently speaking with their eyes that they had to go help now, However the ones that were auroras were quickly going to the fireplace to see their boss and help. Right when about everyone were about to go, They hear rustling noise of feet and heard cracks on the floor. They turned back silently forgetting that they had people still here and looked to see soft sofas and a small table with some cups and snacks. Sitting on the sofas were the dimension people relaxing.

* * *

Harry POV _

We conquered chairs and a sofa to relax as the order forgot we were here. However I feel a wave of fear coming through me. I look back at them ( the order) then i just wave my hand silently putting a protective bubble around us. Letting myself going to sleep while pulling luna down with me.

I peeked my left eye open and I see that the rest did the same. We don't feel guilty leaving this up to them this is not our world, they took us away from our own and look what it got them. We might help but we won't fight that's for sure. And with that I fall asleep in my wifes embrace.

* * *

Harry and his friends sat down in the comfy sofas while the order looked at them with disbelief. "What are you all doing," Asked Sirius

"We are relaxing and when we relax a bit, we are going to try to find a way back home to our world," said Neville looking back at them.

There was silence as the order looked at Albus in a moment before he Yelled "No you cannot go it is your destiny to fight!," Scaring the rest of the order since they never seen him like this and never expected him to say that.

Ron got tired of dumbledore trying to ruin their lives any further. So he slams his hand down on the table that made a big bang sound that got the attention of everyone. " I used to respect you Dumbledore but then I saw the manipulations you did to my friends AND My family that got them almost killed. Why should we listen to you, You brought u here and I won't have MY WIFE OR MY FRIENDS fighting or getting killed which the possibility is low but I will not risk it anymore for the likes of you!" said or more like yelled Ron.

"What does He have anything to do with any of this, we just need your help to save us,"

Hermione had enough of this because they just didn't understand. None of them did. "WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO SAVE ANY OF YOU! HE LET HARRY'S PARENTS DIE, HE LET HARRY STAY WITH HIS ABUSIVE AUNTS HOUSE, HE LET MY UNCLE BE BULLIED BY HARRY'S FATHERS GROUP, HE DECEIVED MY UNCLE TO BECOME A SPY AND LET HIS DIEEEEE! WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE TO US TO RESPECT HIM ANYMORE HE BETRAYED OUR TRUST, MY TRUST HE LET MY FAVORITE TEACHER DIE WITH ME NOT REALIZING, HE MANIPULATED US." Hermione yelled this all to them with tears dripping out of her eyes. "He ruined our lives by making us fight and dumping all of us especially harry in voldemort's hands. He let so many people die just for his "Greater good" motto."

Ron reached out to hug her and smooth her till she finished crying. She just laid her head under Rons chin

"So you see and that not all so If you would all please leave us and go save your people because we will not help," said Ginny with her wand out putting a silencing spell and the rest ignoring them.

* * *

Hello, I hope this chapter was fine. Also Im still keeping my promise and am updating like in about a month so stay tuned. Thank you.


End file.
